micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
Kunnia War
The Kunnia War (also known as Operation Lay Down) lasted from 2 to 5 June and consisted of 3 days of major combat operations, in which a combined force of troops from Brandholm, Langholm and Ronnkobben invaded Marrskar and deposed the Government of Dave Visser The invasion phase consisted primarily of a conventionally fought war which concluded with the capture of the Marrskarian capital of Talkaset by Brandholmer forces. Three countries participated with troops during the initial invasion phase,. These were Brandholm (42), Langholm (22), Ronnkobben (1) Pre War TheLangholmer War ended on 2015, when the Brandholmer-Langholmer coalition forces defeaded the Province of Långholm and the leaders of the AP fleed to Marrskar Brandholmer President Shady Morsi demanded that the Marrskarian Government hand over Cleo Nystorm and expel the Rada, Nystorm had already been wanted by the FSC. since 2015. The Marrskarians declined to extradite him and ignored demands to shut down terrorist bases and hand over other terrorist suspects apart from Nystorm. The request was dismissed by the Republic. Opposing forces ATC Forces The Allied military forces consisted of an army of approximately 65 man organised into 11 infantry divisions, The most obvious deficiency of the ATC army was its leak of equippement; it could The bulk of the ATC forces are Brandholmers they also used 4 bikes and 1 shotgun The Brandholmer Navy considerd of 1 boat and 16 marines It gained also support from Marrskarian exiles and rebels Marrskar and Rada Movement The slightly smaller Marrskarian Assult Forces was a relatively well-equipped force. Consisting of 13 men, it was made up of3 divistions. The largest was the 1st Army, with five men. Independent formations under direct control of the army high command included two motorised car battalions, one artillery battalion, one signals battalion, one engineer battalion, and one armoured regiment. The .MAF was smaller but had more equippment than the ATC forces The Marrskarian Navy included two rafts with was inferior to the Brandholmer naval forces, and eventualy surrenderd captured The Rada movement had one battilion stationed in Marrskar but was not realy fit for example Nystorm and her Brigade was drunk in the second battle and the MAF/Rada coalition troops had less sleep and also they are unorganiszed by nystorm Invasion On 2 June, 2015, following the report of a Brandholmer attack on the Marrskarian capital Talkaset, the Marrskarian Army launched an offensive on Brandholmer Coalition Armies The Marrskarian response was instantaneous, but many units were simply swept along by the bad-equipped Brandholmer forces. The ATC army swiftly overran East Marrskar, but the Marrskarian forces in West managed to rally and offer more resistance. With the situation on land rapidly deteriorating for the Marrskarians, Cleo Nystorm and her Rada Movement ordered all available Rada forces into action and attacked Shady Morsi The subsequent battle of Kayman was a victory for the Rada and resulted in injuring Shady Morsi .At dawn on 3 June, the ATC launched a large counterattack on the Marrskarian-held villages of Symons Edge and Loo Lake, initiating the fiercest battle of the war. Due to poor co-ordination and non-existent intelligence against the entrenched and prepared ATC forces, the Marrskarian operation was stopped and fighting ended with a Marrskarian retreat from the area. However, the Marrskarians On 4 June, the fine battle took place when ATC forces raided the Marrskarian city of Marrsinki then Marrskar capulated to the ATC Civil War And end of the war Soon after the war A Former Member of the SPP, Mohammed Boky was a committed and loyal member of the Republic of Marrskar during the Kunnia War. After the dissoluition of the Republic at the end of the war by the ATC, A new Marrskarian government was formed Boky, soon the The Marrskarian insurgency began shortly after the group's fall from power following the Kunnia War. The MLG forces are fighting against the new appointed Marrskarian government, led by President Nico Masend, a The insurgency has spread to some degree over the The leader of the MLG was Mohammed Boky who heads the MLG groups became defeated and the war was end with the Milhaus Agreements Gallery hhhhg.png|"the photo that ended the war" President Shady Morsi (left) and Cleo Nystorm durring the Milhaus Conference jk.png|Brandholmer propaganda about a Rada movement invasion External Links https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M79_gTyzZnM&feature=youtu.be Category:Wars Category:Fennoscandia